Words Can Still Be Spoken
by Ponyville Ranger
Summary: Words aren't always spoken with the mouth. There are other means of communicating with those around you. This is something Octavia learned when she met Vinyl, unaware of the crazy life that would lay ahead for them. How one chance meeting would change both of their lives forever, but for the better. Vinyl & Octavia friendship, Vinyl & Neon romance.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with MLP or Hasbro whatsoever.

Author's note: Hey, everyone. And welcome to my next MLP FiM story. After watching the 100th episode and not hearing Vinyl speak, I heard some people say that she was mute. In my mind, she isn't, but that's my thoughts regarding it. I am still continuing with my other fanfictions, including the one with Vinyl, and I will have her speak normally. However, this idea popped into my mind and I've been working on it on and off since last Saturday. I hope you enjoy it!

Ponyville Ranger.

* * *

To say that Vinyl Scratch and Octavia Melody were as different as light and dark would be correct, if not an understatement. Both were from different walks of life, yet they were best friends. They were even roommates. How did these two come to meet? How did their fates intertwine? It all started quite a while ago. At the time, both mares were still trying to get their musical careers off the ground, and were each struggling to make a living doing odd performances here and there.

Octavia had made it to the local instrument shop to purchase some new strings and a bow for her cello, and was almost home before she got caught in a thunderstorm. She'd forgotten to check the weather before she left, but the sky was clear, so she thought nothing of it, thus didn't take her umbrella. However, on her way there, it started clouding up. She ducked into a nearby coffee shop for shelter and resigned to wait out the storm. As she sank down into the seat by the window, another pony walked in and headed over to the counter. The other pony got a small cappuccino and walked over, sitting down at a nearby table. She pulled out her iPony from her own saddle bag and started tinkering with it, Octavia assuming to play some music, but the earbuds were left wrapped around the lower section of the device. Octavia glanced back out the window just in time to see another flash of lightning cross the sky.

"Bloody tartarus... How long am I going to be stuck here?" She sank lower into her seat as she tilted her head back. She then heard the other chair squeak as it was pushed out, and then caught a glimpse of the other pony out of the corner of her eye, and straightened her head to see her standing by the table. Being a unicorn, she levitated a notepad and pencil from her saddle bag, wrote something on it, then lowered it onto the table.

 _It's going to be raining for awhile. 80% chance of thunderstorms._

Octavia quirked a brow and looked back up to the unicorn, who levitated the notepad back up and wrote something else down.

 _Got an umbrella?_

Octavia shook her head. "I didn't anticipate the rain. I left it at home."

The unicorn smirked, and wrote something else down on the paper. _Can you run fast?_

Octavia smirked back. "Ha ha, very funny."

The notepad was levitated up to the unicorn again. _Don't wanna get wet?_

Octavia glanced out the window before turning back to the unicorn. "If I get out in that cold rain I'll end up with a death of cold. And I've got a performance in a couple of days. I can't miss it." The payment would help with her rent. She couldn't afford to miss it.

She wrote again. _Perform? You play?_

"Not professionally, just some small performances here and there."

 _Same. Just some gigs here and there. Nothing special._ Vinyl smiled and wrote once more. _Vinyl Scratch._

Octavia smiled. "Octavia Melody."

 _I've got an umbrella. You can use it if you want._

Octavia shook her head. "Thanks, but I couldn't accept that offer." She didn't want to be a bother to somepony, let alone somepony she just met.

Vinyl grinned. _Come on, just take it. I can buy another._

"I appreciate the offer, Vinyl, but I can't accept."

Vinyl raised a hoof in thought, then wrote again. _Then how about I walk you home? The thing's big enough for two stallions so we won't get wet._ Octavia started to object but Vinyl raised a hoof to cut her off. _Too late, done made up my mind_.

Octavia smiled but was still shocked by the kindness of the unicorn. Getting her bag, she slid off the seat and stood."T-Thank you. You must let me repay you for this."

Vinyl gave a wave of her hoof as she walked over to the door and opened it, glancing back to the earth pony as she wrote once more. _Don't mention it._

As the two stepped out into the rain, Vinyl opened the umbrella and hovered it over the two as they started walking down the street. Another crack of thunder erupted from the sky as the rain continued to pour. For the first few minutes, neither said a word. They just walked as they listened to the sound of the rain. Casting a glance to the pony next to her, Octavia wondered why Vinyl was wearing sunglasses in the rain.

"If you don't mind my asking, why are you wearing sunglasses when it's overcast?"

The unicorn wrote again on the notepad. _It's part of my whole DJ persona deal. That, and my eyes are actually a little sensitive to light._ She lifted a hoof and lowered the lenses, revealing her rose irises. She folded the glasses and put them back in the bag before writing again. _I sometimes forget I'm wearing them._ The unicorn grinned sheepishly.

"I see." Octavia didn't want to pry or seem nosy, but the notepad was suddenly levitated up to her again.

 _I'm mute, in case you were wondering. Don't want you thinking I'm a snob._

"I never thought that," Octavia replied.

Vinyl gave a satisfied smile. _Good. So I take it you're into classical, eh?_

Astonished by the observation, Octavia smiled. "Yes, quite so. I love the soothing symphonies, the relaxing melodies... It's to the ears like a painting is to the eyes."

Vinyl smiled, and wrote again. _Music is a form of expression. One can use it to speak with or without words, express a mood, describe an emotion, an event.  
_

Octavia was rather stunned. "You seem to know quite a bit about music yourself."

Vinyl shrugged, offering a grin. _You're not the only one that plays._

"Oh? So you play as well?"

 _Yeah. But not classical. I play dubstep, electronic, techno, house mixes. I'm a DJ._

Octavia was familiar with that form of music, particular the dubstep, having heard some of it blasting through the speakers of passing cars. However, she didn't really peg Vinyl for being somepony interested in that music. "Oh, um, yes. I'm actually quite familiar with it."

This got the DJ's attention, as she cast a glance the other pony's way. _You like it?_

Octavia swallowed, and shifted a little uneasily. "Well, I don't... listen to it often, but..."

Vinyl just smiled, and looked forward. _It's okay, really. I can tell you're not much a fan. No big deal. Can't say I really listen to classical either, but different music appeals to different ponies._

Just then, Octavia noticed they were at the apartment building she lived at. "Oh, this is my stop." She moved out from underneath the umbrella and ducked underneath the edge of the roof as she placed her hoof on the door handle. "Thank you, Vinyl. I really appreciate your offer. I'd still be at that shop if weren't for you."

Vinyl shrugged with a smile and wrote again. _No biggie. Been caught in the rain before. Not fun_.

"Well, thank you again. And it was a pleasure to meet you."

 _You too. Maybe I'll see ya around some time._

Octavia smiled. "Perhaps."

Vinyl waved a hoof, writing down one last note. _See ya, Tavi._ With that, she turned and started back the way she came, casually walking, not even a hint of hurry in her step.

Octavia watched for a moment as the unicorn became a small dot on the horizon, still trying to find the words to describe her encounter. For somepony that liked that dubstep music, she sure was easy going and, certainly not what Octavia would have pictured. Shrugging it off, she turned inside the building and closed the door.

* * *

The next couple of days passed by with nary another sight of the unicorn, and Octavia moved forward. When Octavia's concert date arrived, she showed up and performed as she'd hoped, and everything went off without a hitch. Stepping out into the cool evening air at the end of the night, after the rather long performance, she took a deep breath, allowing herself to relax. With her cello strapped to her back, she started down the normal street she always walked on. The place where she was to perform wasn't far from her apartment, so the walk there was excruciatingly long. The night was clear, and she often enjoyed the quiet walk home when the weather permitted. She hadn't made it too far when she turned a corner, and saw a mare under the hood of an older, 4-door box-style SUV, which was parked next to the curb. Squinting in the darkness, she recognized the figure.

"What on earth..." She approached the vehicle and the familiar face underneath its hood. "Vinyl?"

Vinyl lifted her head up, a sheepish smile crossing her face. She looked between the hood and the firewall through the windshield, and levitated her notepad and pencil out the half-open driver window. _Hey, Octi. Fancy running into you tonight._

Octavia unstrapped her cello and set it down, leaning it against the fender. "Car trouble?"

Vinyl looked back under the hood and wrote, using her magic to hold the pad up. _Radiator hose is collapsing. Need to put a new one on before this thing overheats._

"Is there anything I can do?" Octavia asked.

Vinyl looked back at her, and offered a smile. _Nah, I can get it. I've got one in the truck. Thanks, though._ She stood up and walked around to the left-rear door. The door gave a soft squeak as it was opened, and the unicorn leaned inside as she looked underneath the back seat. She pulled back out holding a new hose in her hoof, wearing a satisfied smile. She grabbed a flashlight, clamps, a bucket, screwdriver, and a roll of paper towels, then closed the door and walked back around to the front of the truck. Placing the bucket under the front of the truck, she reached down and untightened the screw at the bottom of the radiator, allowing the antifreeze to drain.

Octavia was unsure of how long this could take, and certainly didn't want to just leave her alone. "There must be something I can assist with."

Vinyl looked up, as of thinking for a moment, and wrote on the pad again. _You can hold me a light._ She offered a light smile.

Octavia smiled with a nod. "Happy to be of assistance." She took the flashlight and turned it on, and held it for Vinyl as she checked the bolts on the clamps already on the block and radiator.

She stopped, then held up the screwdriver, looked at it, and her head fell. She quickly wrote on the notepad. _Crud, I got the wrong screwdriver..._

"I can get it," Octavia offered. "Where is it?"

Vinyl wrote again. _Under the back seat, in the Craftshorse bag. I need the one-way._ Octavia took the flashlight and went to the same door she'd watched Vinyl open before. She quickly found the bag she'd mentioned and found the screwdriver. Making her way back to the front of the truck, she hoofed Vinyl the screwdriver. The unicorn smiled and took it. She wrote again. _Gonna have to wait for a bit till this drains. No place special you have to be, is there?_

Octavia shook her head. "Nope. My performance is over for the evening, and the next one isn't for a few more days, so I've no place to be."

Vinyl cocked her head, and her expression seemed to sadden. _You had a performance tonight. Dang it. I'm sorry I missed it._

Octavia shrugged. "Oh, that's quite alright. There'll be others. As I said, I've got another one in a few more days."

Vinyl smiled. _Mind if I tag along? I'd like to hear your music._

Octavia smiled. "As long as you don't mind classical, Miss Scratch."

Vinyl smiled, mentally laughing. _Just because I play dubstep doesn't mean that's the only music I like, Miss Melody_

Octavia chuckled. "So when is _your_ next performance?"

Vinyl scratched her head, recalling it. _Saturday night, at Club Trottingham._

"Oh, I know where that is. Perhaps I'll be able to attend it as well."

Vinyl lifted a skeptical brow. _It's dubstep, electronic, and house._

Octavia shrugged. "Couldn't hurt to stop by."

Vinyl smiled. _Deal._ She turned her attention back to the truck, reaching down and tightened the valve on the radiator. _Hold me a light on the screws, please._

Octavia held a light on the screws while Vinyl untightened them. After she undid the screws, she took hold of the hose and wiggled it. After a few tugs, the hose popped loose. She pulled the hose up off the intake then pulled it loose from the radiator. She held it up, examining it. Right in the middle was a sunk in section where the hose had begun to collapse in on itself. She dropped it on the ground and reached for the other hose she left on top of the radiator. Octavia held the light for her as Vinyl slipped the clamps over the ends of the hose.

She wrote something down on the notepad and held it up. _You ever work on a classic before?_

The earth pony shook her head. "Can't say I ever have. You're the only pony I know who has a, um..." She wasn't sure what the behemoth was.

Vinyl looked up, grinned, and wrote it down. _1978 Rockane Sovernbuxall._

"Yes, that."

Vinyl turned the screws as she wrote down another message absentmindedly. _Yeah, this thing is a tank. Easy to work on, fun to drive._

"I can't imagine it's cheap, though," Octavia said with a bit of a cringe.

Vinyl looked up, her face flat. _Not exactly_. She grinned then as she leaned in over the engine to put the hose on. _But it's a choice some ponies make, and I've made the same._

Octavia leaned her head back, casting another glance at the vehicle. "The body's in decent shape. You could get some good bits for it if you ever wanted to sell it."

Vinyl placed the hose over the intake and wiggled it down. _Not selling it. It was my dad's._

Octavia felt a pang of guilt. "Oh, I'm... I apologize. I didn't know it had sentimental value to you."

Vinyl gave a halfway grin. _Don't be sorry. You're not the first pony to suggest that._ She attached the hose to the radiator. And wrote a message that took longer to write than normal. _Dad bought it new, had it special ordered. He and mom took this thing everywhere. It was the first car I ever rode in. I learned how to drive in this thing. We took it on family vacations, road trips, and camping. Dad taught me how to work on it and keep it running. Then they passed it down to me._ She looked back to her with a smile. _Now it's mine._

Octavia couldn't help but smile. The story was heartwarming and sweet. She understood now why Vinyl wanted to hold onto it. It was a part of her own family. She had to admire her for that.

Vinyl tightened the clamps on the hose until they were hoof tight. She put the screwdriver down and levitated the bucket up to her, writing down a quick message. _Now I just pour this back in and we should be good to go._ She took hold of the bucket and gently started to pour it as Octavia held the flashlight. As the last drop of antifreeze slid into the radiator, Vinyl grabbed the cap and screwed it back on. She held a hoof out to Octavia, a motion for her to hoof her the light. She did, and Vinyl checked for leaks around the ends of the hose. She turned to Octavia and gave a cock of her head as she wrote again. _Now to fire it up._

She stood and walked around to the driver door. Octavia waited near the front fender as she watched Vinyl get inside the truck, then heard the engine attempt to turn over. It took a bit, but it did start. The engine was louder than she thought it would be, but she assumed it was due to it being an older vehicle. Vinyl exited the Sovernbuxall as she walked back up to the front of the truck and used the flashlight to check for leaks. She wrote another message.

 _Needs a new carburetor. I'm planning to get one as soon as I can._ She looked around the radiator and intake, but saw no leaks. She wrote on the pad again. _We'll let the engine idle and warm up. Then we'll know for sure if it'll leak._ After a couple of minutes, Vinyl walked back around to the driver door, opened it, and pumped the gas, letting the engine quiet down. She walked back around to the front of the truck and checked the hose again. Finding nothing, she reached up, grabbed the hood, and closed it, it making a loud slam as it rested flat, and switched off the flashlight. _Thanks for the help, Octavia. I really appreciate you sticking around._

Octavia smiled, happy to have helped. "You're quite welcome. You shouldn't have had to stay out here alone. It was my pleasure."

Vinyl smiled in return, and picked up the bucket and screwdriver. _Come on, I'll give ya a ride._

Octavia shook her head. "No, I couldn't possibly request that of you."

Vinyl smirked. _You didn't. I'm offering. Now get in._ She walked around to the rear door and opened it as she started putting everything back.

"My apartment's not far from here. I can walk."

Vinyl closed the door, still smirking. _I can levitate you, ya know. Get in. She opened the door and hopped inside.  
_

Octavia sighed, knowing she couldn't change the DJ's mind. "Fine." She picked up her cello and walked around to the right side where she placed it in the back seat before hopping up inside the truck. Buckling her seat belt, she glanced over at the unicorn. "You're pretty stubborn, you know that?"

Vinyl grinned as she buckled her own seat belt. _Deal with it._ She switched on the lights, put the truck in drive and took off down the road. As she drove, Vinyl jotted down another note. _Sorry about the mess in the back. Slept in this thing last night and didn't get a chance to clear out everything._

Octavia turned around and glanced over the back seat, noticed the blankets, cooler, and pillows, among some cases that she assumed held various sound equipment. She suddenly had horrifying thought. Did Vinyl live in her car? Didn't she have a home? She turned back to the unicorn. "You've got someplace to stay, don't you?"

Vinyl's smile widened, like she were laughing, and wrote down another response. _Relax, I've got an apartment downtown. I use this to carry all my equipment, and as a home away from home. Sometimes when I finish a gig I'm too tired to go home, so I sleep in here. You'd be surprised how comfy this thing is._

Octavia sighed in relief. She was just about to offer her own apartment as living quarters for the unicorn if she were homeless. "I have to say, it is rather nice." She couldn't deny how comfortable the leather seat was.

Vinyl smiled. _Can't beat old Detrot engineering! They don't make 'em like this anymore.  
_

Around that time, Octavia happened to pick up the music coming over the radio. She'd never heard it before. It sounded like techno, but with a soothing vibe. It was strangely relaxing, something she wasn't aware techno could be.

Vinyl caught notice and grinned, writing down another message. _Like it?_

She nodded. "Yes. It's... different. Not like anything I've heard before. It's quite... soothing yet energizing. But it's techno, isn't it?"

Vinyl reached down and turned the music up a bit more. _It's Daffy Punks._ She levitated up a CD to Octavia, who took it and started looking over the album cover. Vinyl switched on the interior light as Octavia flipped it over to read the track listings. She caught the notepad hovering in front of her and glanced up to read it. _Track one, Putting Life Back Into Music. They're a really good band. Never heard them before?_

Octavia shook her head as she hoofed the CD case back to Vinyl. "Only vaguely."

Vinyl took the case and laced it back where she had it. _So whataya think of 'em?_

Octavia listened, and found herself tapping her hoof in the floorboard. She had to admit, it was pretty good. A grin swept across her face as she turned back the unicorn. "Not bad at all. It's really quite becoming, isn't it?"

Vinyl nodded in approval, and started tapping her on hoof on the steering wheel as she drove. The song just had time to finish playing when they reached Octavia's apartment.

As the truck rolled to a stop, Octavia unbuckled herself and hopped out, getting her cello out of the back seat "Can I offer you some something to eat or drink?"

Vinyl gave a wave of her hoof and wrote again. _Thanks, but I'm good. I'm going home and hittin' the hay._

"Will you be okay to drive?" She didn't want her taking a chance on having an accident. She understood all too well how it felt to try to function when you were tired.

 _My place isn't far. Ten minutes and I'm there. No worries._ Suddenly she yawned.

Octavia still felt uneasy. "Well, at least allow me to write my number down so you can text me when you get home." Vinyl levitated the notepad and pencil back to her and she wrote down her cell phone number. "Now don't forget," she said, hoofing it back to the unicorn.

Vinyl nodded and gave a motion with her hoof, writing another message. _Aye aye, captain._

Octavia closed the door and Vinyl put the truck in drive. The two waved to each other as the truck rolled forward. Octavia watched as the old truck disappeared from sight, then turned and entered the apartment building.

* * *

Vinyl kept her word and texted Octavia when she arrived home. And also keeping her word, she showed up at Octavia's next performance, which surprised her. She fully assumed Vinyl would be bored out of her mind, but when she asked her later what she thought of it, Vinyl smiled widely and wrote, _It was beautiful, Tavi!_

Octavia also showed up for Vinyl's next show, and was quite surprised to find that the music Vinyl played wasn't the loud, booming nonsense she expected. Some of it was good house dance mixes that had everypony on the floor dancing. And some were calmer, more soothing beats that made for good slow dancing. The two started hanging out together; discussing music, instruments, life, and going to each other's shows.

It wasn't long after that while visiting Vinyl's apartment one evening, Octavia noticed a book lying on the small coffee table. It was a book on sign language. Her friend saw that she'd seen it, and wrote a message down.

 _My parent's taught me to use it. I still go over it from time to time, and practice it so I won't forget it._ Octavia looked up as Vinyl wrote another note and levitated it to her. _I know not everypony understands it. So that's why I carry a pad and pencil with me wherever I go._

Octavia made up her mind then that she was going to learn how to use it so she could also understand her friend when she didn't have anything present to write with. And perhaps be something a little more natural to her. Over the next couple weeks, Octavia had started sneaking in lessons from somepony she'd found that taught it. It was a challenge, but one she wanted to undertake.

One evening, while Vinyl was visiting, she spotted the same sign language book that she had sitting on a bookshelf. Curious, she picked it up and pointed a hoof to it while she wrote a message. _What're you doing with this?_

Octavia was coming around the counter in the kitchenette area of her apartment and gave a sincere smile as she set the tray with two cups of tea down on the coffee table. "I was studying it."

Vinyl tilted her head as she cocked a brow. _Why?_

Octavia remembered the motions in her head, and smiled as she made the sentence with her hooves. _Because you're my friend._

Vinyl's eyes widened as she just stood there in shock for a moment, before closing the distance between them and tightly embracing her friend. This caught Octavia by surprise, but she returned the embrace. Not normally one to cry, Vinyl didn't bother hiding the tears that started running down her cheeks. She pulled away, and with shaky hooves, made the sentence. _Thanks, Octavia. I don't understand why you did it, but it means a lot to me._

Octavia smiled. "I did because I wanted to. What're friends for?" The two hugged again.

From that day on, Vinyl started helping Octavia learn sign language. Octavia still spoke, but Vinyl could now say most things with her hooves and Octavia understand.

* * *

It wasn't long after that that Octavia learned that Vinyl was also planning on moving to Ponyville. With her style of music, she'd had a few incidents with accidentally annoying the other tenants with her music. So she was seeking some place quiet so she could practice and work on music in peace. Ironically, Octavia had been renting a small apartment at the time but wanted to move to someplace quiet, quaint. She was thinking of Ponyville, and had been saving up for the trip and to buy a house there. But just a small house would still take a long time to save up for, and she wasn't sure how long it could take. Providing a great opportunity, they decided to go in together and buy a house. With their combined bits, they could afford a quaint little cottage out in the peaceful little town. It took some time, but they finally found a little house for sale on the outskirts of Ponyville. It was close enough to town to make trips there easy, yet far enough away that they could each work on their music in peace without fear of bothering somepony, or somepony bothering them.

They packed up their stuff into Vinyl's Sovernbuxall and moved to Ponyville. It took awhile to get their place set up to accommodate the both of them, but they worked at it together. During this, both of them started becoming more well known with their musical careers. Octavia started getting chances to perform at more formal affairs, such as weddings, dinner parties, and other eccentric occasions. Vinyl also started getting chances to perform at more night clubs, raves, and other occasions. The two occasionally played duets together at affairs as well, which added up to a wonderful symphony of classical and electronic.

One evening, while Octavia was practicing, Vinyl suddenly came through the front door up to Octavia, her face aglow with excitement. She was moving her hooves so fast Octavia couldn't understand a word she was saying.

"Vinyl, calm down, I can't understand you with you talking so fast!"

Vinyl stopped, and took a deep breath before continuing. _You'll never guess who's going to be at my next show... Neon Lights!_

Octavia quirked a brow. "The lighting specialist?"

Vinyl nodded excitedly. _He's gonna be performing too! Maybe I'll get the chance to play some of my music to his awesome lighting effects! Oh, my gosh!_ Vinyl started bouncing around, making Octavia chuckle at her friend's exuberance.

She grabbed her friends arms, stopping her bouncing. "Calm down before you add a skylight to our home." Then she grinned, unable to contain her excitement, and hugged her. "Congratulations, Vinyl!"

* * *

Vinyl was taking a break, getting a cold drink of root beer from the cooler she had backstage. It was a normal Saturday night for her, mixing tracks and getting everypony pumped. She's saw Neon earlier getting his gear ready and performing, but hadn't had an opportunity to meet him. Until...

"Uhh, hey!"

Vinyl turned around, and her eyes widened as she saw Neon standing there. She nearly spat out her root beer, but gulped it, hard, and quickly wiped her mouth off. She gave a halfway smile, her mind going into a mental blank. Neon was somepony that she had sort of idolized. She loved the lighting effects he did for shows, and really admired his work. Now here he stood before her, speaking to her.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to you before. I'm Neon." He held out a hoof and she reached a hoof forward to shake his. "You're Vinyl, right?"

She nodded.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm a fan of your music. The way you can mix tracks at the drop of a hat, and the awesome music you play... It's incredible! I, uh, heh..." He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a copy of her first CD. "This may sound totally crazy, but... Would you mind signing this?"

Vinyl's brain had shut down. Neon Lights, whom she had admired for quite a while now, was a fan of her music? And wanted her autograph? She shook her head, getting her brain rebooted as she pulled out a pen to sign the album. After which, she pulled out her notepad and wrote down a message. _Thanks, dude! I'm a fan of your work as well. Your lights are amazing!_

Neon chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks. I'm glad you like them."

Vinyl wrote again. _Who knows. Maybe we could work together sometime? Your lights with my music?_

Neon nodded, his brain beginning to buzz with ideas. "Sure! I'd like that. It'd be quite a show!" He shook his hoof excitedly. "How about next Saturday, at the Rockton, seven o-clock? We'll make it a really special show!"

Vinyl nodded excitedly and wrote again. _Heck yes! I'll be there!_

"Awesome! Darn, I better get going." He turned to the exit with a wave. "It was great meeting you, Vinyl! See ya after the show!"

Vinyl waved as she watched him leave, then reached a hoof up and smacked herself in the cheek to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Then she threw both hooves into the air as she mentally laughed with excitement.

After the show, the two met up again. They talked about the night's events, and ideas for their upcoming show while they packed up their gear. As she closed the lid of her case, Neon picked up the other two cases she had setting next to her.

"Here, I'll carry these for ya."

She quickly wrote a note as she gave him a thankful smile. _Thanks, but I can get them. I can use magic, ya know._

"I want to help," he reassured. "So where are you parked?"

Vinyl motioned for him to follow as she picked up her other case and carried it outside. She dug the keys from her saddle bag and pointed to the white Sovernbuxall in the parking lot.

Neon's eyes widened. "Wow, never thought I'd see one of these again." As the two approached it, she unlocked the tailgate and opened the back glass and the tailgate, sliding the first case inside. "Sweet ride!"

She nodded, jotting a message down on the pad before stepping aside to let him place the next case inside. _Thanks!_

He placed the next case inside and slid it in. "This things aren't really common around here. Especially not in this good a shape. What's it got under the hood?"

Vinyl smirked, closing the tailgate and window. _Whataya think?_

He scratched his head. "Uuhh... 360?"

She shook her head.

"Smaller than a 360?"

She grinned, and walked around to the front, him following behind her. She reached in, popped the latch, and raised the hood.

"Whoa... You've got the 464!" He placed a hoof to his forehead. "Factory?"

She nodded, and reached up to close the hood.

"Wow, that is rare in this thing. I haven't seen many of these around. You buy it?"

She shook her head as she leaned against the front, raising an arm back to rest on the hood. _My dad did. My parents passed it down to me._ She tilted her head, her curiosity piqued. _You seem to know a little about these things._

"My uncle was a mechanic, so I spent a lot of time in his shop watching him work. I grew up around a lot of vehicles that came through his shop, and when I was olde enough to, I started helping out. So I got familiar with some of these older rides." He rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "If you'd like, maybe I could help you work on this some time. Y'know, if you need me to."

Vinyl smiled. _I just may take you up on that offer. And thanks again for helping me with my gear._

"You're welcome. I better let you get home. But I'll see you next Saturday, right?"

She nodded. _Wouldn't miss it!_

"Great! I'll see ya then! Good night, Vinyl." He waved as he walked away, heading to his car.

Vinyl smiled as she waved back, then did a hoof pump into the air.

The first show with Vinyl and Neon together was a huge success. So much so, that it became a regular routine for them. They still performed shows on their own, but they performed together as well every chance they got. They two got closer as they started hanging out and performing together, and quickly became friends.

* * *

One evening, as Octavia was preparing to head home from one of her performances, a familiar face showed up as she was gathering her stuff together.

"Miss Melody?"

Octavia looked up, and was stunned to find Neon standing there. "Mr. Lights? My, I didn't expect to see you here." With Neon and Vinyl hanging out, Octavia got to know him as well. Of course, he was closer to her friend, and she was happy for the two of them.

"Is Vinyl here?" he asked, looking around.

"No, she's at home practicing her new, um... Oh,whatever did she call them? Wubs? Yes, wubs. Did you need to speak with her?"

"Actually, I came here to talk to you," Neon admitted.

"Oh?" Octavia quirked a brow.

"This is a totally random question, but I was hoping you could help me with something..." He rubbed the back of his neck shyly, something Octavia noticed he had a habit of when discussing or being around the unicorn.

"Why, of course, Neon." She sat her cello down, letting it rest up against the stage. "What can I do for you?"

"I couldn't help but noticed that often times when you and Vinyl are talking, I see her using sign language with you."

Octavia gave a soft hum as she sat down on the edge of the stage. "Yes. I learned it so I could better communicate with her. She was taught how to use it from an early age, so I decided to learn it so I could understand her in a way more natural to her."

"Well, that's what I wanted to ask you about." He looked directly up at her, hope glimmering in his eyes. "Could you teach me?"

Octavia felt a warmth in her heart at that moment. "Oh, Neon..."

"I really..." He took a deep breath. "I really care about her. She's so easy going, fun, funny... I want her to be able to talk to me the same way she does to you. If using sign language is more natural, more easy for her, then I wanna learn it, too."

Octavia placed a hoof over her chest, as she gave a warm smile. She could see how much he did care for her friend, and she certainly couldn't say no. "Why, of course I'll help you."

"You will?" Neon asked, a bright smile crossing his face.

Octavia nodded. "I can teach you what I know. And I'll also give you the name and number of the pony who taught me as well."

"Thanks. I really appreciate this. And... could you please not tell Vinyl? I want to surprise her." He gave her a wink.

She smiled, and moved her hoof across her heart, and then pointed to her eye. "You have my Pinkie promise."

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Neon mixed learning sign language in with his schedule. Octavia taught him in secret when she could while he learned from the same pony that taught her. He focused as much as he could on learning how to use it, and the more he was with her, the more it ignited his determination to do so. However, Vinyl noticed the absence that Neon had, as well as the nights when he would look more exhausted than usual. He wasn't around as much, and she assumed he was avoiding her. Octavia told her not to worry and that everything was fine. But Vinyl still didn't buy it.

 _He wants somepony normal. Somepony that can talk. He doesn't want me._ Vinyl said with shaky hooves as she wiped her eyes.

Grabbing her phone, Octavia quickly sent a text to Neon. "Vinyl..." Sat down on the couch next to her, hoofing her a tissue. "I can assure you that's not the issue. He cares about you."

 _I'm mute, Octavia. I can't talk like you or anypony else. I was stupid to think things could ever work out between us._ She sniffed as she shut her eyes. _I'm not... I'm not normal..._

Octavia took her friend by her shoulders, her voice stern. "Vinyl Scratch, don't you ever think that about yourself! You _are_ normal! Get that nonsense out of your head."

Vinyl opened her eyes as she looked at her friend. _I hate being different..._

Octavia sighed as she calmed herself, letting go of her shoulders. "Just because you communicate with others differently doesn't make _you_ different. The only difference is how you communicate, that's all. You're still blessed, Vinyl. You just don't realize how strong you are."

Vinyl rolled her eyes as she sniffed. _Yeah, right..._

"I'm serious." Octavia picked up a flyer that advertised Vinyl's next gig. "This is you. _You_ are DJ Pon-3, the Queen of Wubs. Look at your career, look at your life." She leaned closer. "I've seen ponies dance to your music, the smiles on their faces, the joy in their eyes. _You_ made that happen. _You_." She leaned back. "You might be mute, but you've been blessed with so much more. I don't look at you and see somepony that's different. I got the chance to know the real you. Not DJ Pon-3, but Vinyl Scratch. And I wouldn't trade anything for our friendship."

Vinyl just stared at her best friend, before she finally blinked and wiped her eye. _You really mean that?_

Octavia smiled as she put her hooves on her friend's shoulders. "I promise you. Wherever the road takes us, I want you to be the friend I traverse it with."

A smile crept to Vinyl's face as she embraced the earth pony. Octavia returned the embrace, happy to see her friend smiling again.

Vinyl pulled back. _Thanks, Tavi._

Octavia smiled. "Now don't you ever doubt yourself again," she warned.

Vinyl smiled, sniffing as she laughed inwardly. _Yes, mother._

Octavia laughed. "Now how about some tea?"

 _Yeah, that sounds pretty good right now._

Octavia got up and made her way into the kitchen to prepare some tea. "Don't worry about Neon. I can guarantee you there's a logical explanation for this whole thing. You'll just have to trust me."

Vinyl sighed, and nodded slightly. The earth pony brought the tea into the living room and hoofed her friend a cup. She just had time enough to sit down and take a sip of her own tea before she heard a furious knock on the door. Octavia quickly got up to open the door, and was relieved to find Neon standing there.

"I got your text. Something wrong?" He looked inside and saw Vinyl on the couch, who stood up the moment she saw him.

"I believe it's time to tell Vinyl what you've been up to," Octavia whispered.

Neon cast a glance at Vinyl before looking back to Octavia. "But I don't know a lot yet."

"You know enough," she assured, and ushered him inside, closing the door behind him as she stayed by the door.

He looked over at the white unicorn, seeing her stare at him with as much confusion as shock. "Vinyl..."

She looked away from him. As much as she hated to, she couldn't let it continue between her and him. It was too hard, and as much as she wished for things to be different, she wanted him to be happy. He deserved somepony better, somepony that could actually talk to him. She despised that thought, but she wanted him to be happy, even if it meant tearing out her own heart.

Neon stepped around the couch closer to her. "Listen, I've been meaning to-"

She cut him off, holding up her hoof. She levitated the notepad sitting on the dresser up and wrote on it. _I can't do this._

His heart sank. "W-Whataya mean you can't...?"

 _You deserve somepony normal._

That struck him hard that she would think that of herself. "Vinyl, you _are_ normal."

She glared at him as she tried to fight back the tears. I _'m mute,_ _dang it! I can't ever talk to you like a normal pony._ She sniffed as she took the pad to write again, tears now beginning to streak down her cheeks. _You deserve to be happy. With somepony that can talk to you.  
_

Neon took a deep breath, and remembering his hardest what he'd learned up to that point, answered with sign language. _I am happy. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy._

The notepad and pencil fell to the floor. Vinyl stood there, eyes wide, beginning to shake.

Neon took a step closer to her. "The reason I've been so busy lately is because I was learning how to understand sign language. Octavia told me how you've been using it since you were little, and I wanted to be able to understand you in the same way she can." He placed his hooves on her shoulders. "I wanted to learn, because I wanted to be with you. I don't want somepony else. I want _you_."

Vinyl swallowed the lump in her throat, and brought up her shaky hooves to form her sentences. _But... I'll only be able to talk to you like this._

Neon shook his head with a smile. "I don't care. You're still talking to me. It's just relayed a little differently, that's all."

 _I'll never be able to say your name or call you._

"You're still speaking from the heart. And that's what matters. I still get to see you, to see you smile. I can't live without seeing that."

She sniffed, and wiped her eyes. _But... I'll never be able to tell you... that I love you..._

Neon smiled, placing a hoof on her cheek. "You just did. And I love you, too. You're only music I want in my life."

She looked into his eyes, her lip quivering as she began to smile. Their foreheads touched, their horns touching, as she raised a hoof to place on his. She embraced him, letting the tears of joy stream down her face as she held him tightly, her heart thumping like her bass cannon.

He held her tightly, moving a hoof up to stroke it through her soft, vibrant blue hair. "I'm not letting you go. I can't imagine my world without you in it."

She pulled back, and made the motions with her hooves. _Neither can I. Thanks, Neon._ _I want you to keep lighting up my life._ She closed the distance between them, kissing him deeply, and he happily returned it.

Octavia smiled, her heart fluttering at the display between them. She was happy and thankful to see that things had worked out for the two lovers.

When they pulled apart, Neon chuckled, his mind reeling. "Whoa... I think you just made my heart drop the bass."

Vinyl smirked and gently smacked him on his shoulder before letting go of him to speak. _How did you learn sign language?_

He chuckled, and turned his head back to look at Octavia, who still stood by the doorway. "I had Octavia teach me some. And I learned from her teacher." He turned back to the girl in his arms. "I wanted to surprise you."

 _Well, you definitely accomplished that!_ Vinyl motioned for Octavia to come over. _You guys..._ Octavia walked over and gave a squeak as she was suddenly hugged by one of Vinyl's arms, her other around Neon. _You're the best friends I could ever ask for! I love you guys!_

Neon and Octavia both smiled as they returned her hug.

"Likewise," both said in unison.

* * *

Some time had passed and events taken place. Weddings had taken place, group of ponies had saved Equestria on several occasions, and the two musical ponies had some some wonderful friends since moving to Ponyville. Wherever the road led, they would face it. Toge-

The door flung open, shaking Octavia from the book she was reading. She turned to see Vinyl smiling and motioning excitedly for her to follow. Putting down her book, she followed the unicorn outside. As she stepped outside, she saw Neon standing next to the '78 Sovernbuxall. Vinyl walked up and started explaining.

She pointed to the boxes that lay on the ground before continuing. _Brand new Haydlebock 660 carb, performance intake, Rockane valves and air cleaner, new SupaFlo exhaust system, annnd..._ She reached into the box and pulled out. _Complementary stickers!_

Octavia grinned as she rolled her eyes. "So you got it done, then?"

"Yep!" Neon said, wiping his hooves with a cloth. "It should run as smooth as silk now."

Vinyl clapped her hooves together. _Then let's take it for a spin!_ _C'mon!_ She opened the door and ushered everypony else inside. Neon and Octavia exchanged glances before climbing inside as well. After buckling up, Vinyl pumped the gas and turned the key. The engine fired right up, not missing a beat. The unicorn hoof pumped the air. _Heck yeah!_ She turned to Neon, giving him a smile. _Thanks for the help, Neon. I owe you another kiss later for this._

Neon laughed. "I won't say no to that!"

"I have to say, this sounds better than it has in a long time," Octavia added. "Sounds smoother and idles faster now."

Vinyl patted the dash. _Purrs like a kitten with the heart of a beast._

Neon chuckled. "Kinda reminds me of somepony I know."

Vinyl gave him a smirk. _Lemme rethink that previous offer._

"Oh, now you're just bein' cruel," he said with a half smirk.

 _Who's up for some hayburgers?_ Vinyl asked.

"Me! Me!" Neon said, waving a hoof. Octavia laughed as Vinyl laughed mentally.

"I suppose I could go for one," Octavia answered.

 _Alright!_ She put the truck in gear and pulled out, heading for town. _Hey, guys?_ _Whataya think about a bass cannon mounted in the back, huh? Y'know for nighttime parking lot raves and-_

"Vinyyylll," Octavia and Neon said in unison.

 _Just kidding_ Vinyl said with a grin. _But hey, it would be cool. Just sayin'._

Yes, wherever the road led them, they'd face it together. Though each were different, they shared a strong bond. And nothing was more magical than friendship.

The End

* * *

Author's note: The 1978 Rockane Sovernbuxall is my fictional version of the 1978 Chevrolet Suburban. The idea of Vinyl sleeping her her SUV was inspired from the song, Giorgio by Moroder, on Daft Punk's Random Access Memories. The song that plays on the radio in this story was the fictional version of the first tong on the same album.


End file.
